World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Finale: The Fall of Robin Murgatroyd's Empire
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Finale: The Fall of Robin Murgatroyd's Empire is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes team up with the Unlucky Thirteen to not only find the former villains' real bodies, but also defeat Emperor Murgatroyd for good. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, following a wild goose chase at Laos' Plain of Jars, Team Claw defeated Franco and Hayate. They were also able to catch them. Now that all members of the Unlucky Thirteen have been captured, Sen Sen revealed that Emperor Murgatroyd's palace is located high above the Himalayas. The battle is about to take its final course in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At Holly's Puppy Pound, the heroes are discussing a plan with the Unlucky Thirteen.) Gamma: All right. Is everyone ready for the final stage of our plan? Tai Bo: Hya! We're all set, Sensei Gamma! Just say the word. Kya! Gamma: For our last phase, we will have to infiltrate Murgatroyd's Palace. Desiree and her rebels will distract the guards. Meanwhile, one team must locate the bodies of the real Unlucky Thirteen, and get them out while the other team plants a time bomb to destroy the palace and get our teams out safely. Now, the question is who is going to fight Emperor Murgatroyd. Tony: I won't. I can't go back on my promise I made since the incident at the beach. I have to keep that promise for Iggy's sake. Igor: Tony, you can fight that Murgatroyd guy. I won't be offended. besides, it's not like Murgatroyd's a Robot. Tony: Thank you, Iggy. But, no. (Igor starts to feel guilty.) Tony: Everyone, I have an announcement to make before we proceed. I'm quitting the puppy pound. (Everyone else gets shocked looks on their faces.) Ethan: No, Tony. You can't leave. Who will be my owner? Tony: TJ will. He's a much better owner than I am. But right now, let's focus on our mission. I'll tell you all later when the whole Murgatroyd thing blows over. Ethan: ...Okay. Try to stay alive. Tony: Thank you, Ethan. And should I lay down my life, don't blame Iggy. He's still a young puppy and I made a promise to him that I can't fight. (Everyone else get sad looks on their faces. At Emperor Murgatroyd's palace, Emperor Murgatroyd is seen looking on the windows of his palace.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Poor, stupid sister. How persistent can you be? Do you really think that you can stop my reign with your little rebellion? You are very pathetic. You were not aware that I was cursed by a fortune teller. It was long ago that after I put her and her dog on the death penalty for the attack that accursed pit dog caused, she put a curse that all male Murgatroyds must not laugh when something funny goes on. For that, I have sentenced all comedians, clowns and comedy writers to death. Can you really blame me for not having a sense of humor? (Outside, the heroes have based camp at the Himalayas. Igor is sitting outside one of the tents, moping. Cooler approaches Igor.) Cooler: Still thinking about Tony leaving the pound? Igor: Yes. I wonder if Desiree and Scruffles were right? (Desiree enters.) Desiree: Igor, I'm sorry for what I said back at the beach. The thing is that I say stuff I don't mean. Tony: No, Desiree. Desiree: No? Tony: Because My Anger almost caused a lot of damage to the Pound's Reputation, I almost landed Myself in jail for attempted animal abuse. first, in Hollywood... (A Vision of Super Tony interrogating a thug.) then... (A vision of Tony grabbing Bartrand by the shirt) Finally... (A vision of Tony defending himself from Pan) And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. (Tony is then seen taking a photo of himself with Cooler's children.) Tony: (To Cooler) And I think your children will be better off without me. (Tony tears up the picture.) Tony: Once I leave the pound, I am not coming back and that's final. Cooler: But, what will become of the PoundRaizer? are They coming with You? Tony: No. I'm going alone and I'm letting everyone else follow me. The PoundRaizers will stay with TJ, as well all my other pets. Nose Marie: To where? Tony: I don't know. somewhere, where I'm out of History's way. Hawaii. maybe Australia. Or as a matter of fact, somewhere where you'll never see me again. (Gamma enters.) Gamma: All right! Let's go! We have a tyrant to take down. (All leave with Tony stays behind.) Tony: Now's my chance to pack up my things and leave the pound. (Tony leaves. At the entrance to Murgatroyd's palace...) Gamma: On the count of three, we commence the attack. One... two... THREE! (The heroes split up into three groups. Inside the palace, Desiree and her rebels fight the guards.) Leafy: Not so intelligent for a group of guards, are you? Desiree: You have to be quicker than that. (In another part of the palace, Gamma and his group, along with the Unlucky Thirteen, run down the hall.) Gamma: Stefan, do you remember where your real body is at? Stefan: I believe it's still in the laboratory, like all the rest. (Gamma scans with his eye.) Gamma: Excellent. The lab is not far. (In a third part of the palace, Cooler and his group are trying to find a location to plant the time bomb.) Cooler: Now, where should we plant the time bomb? Nose Marie: I don't know about that, Cooler honey. (Back at the puppy pound, Tony is writing his letter.) Tony: I can't afford to stay here. I'm moving on and getting out. Narrator: As Operation Overthrow commenced, poor Tony is leaving the pound, out of fear that he will endanger his friends. (Back at the Murgatroyd palace...) Emperor Murgatroyd: Hmph. I see that my sister and her rebellion have infiltrated the palace. Maybe I should give them a few nasty surprises. (Getting out a laser pistol) Maybe I should get rid of the one person considered worthless. (Emperor Murgatroyd appears before TJ. He then attacks him by knocking him out with his pistol. To rub salt on the wounds, Murgatroyd shoots him ten times in the ankle, twice in each shoulder, seven times in each arm, and twelve times in each leg with the laser pistol, causing several wounds.) Emperor Murgatroyd: No one ever liked you. (Emperor Murgatroyd disappears. Cooler's team notices the unconscious TJ.) Part Two (Meanwhile, Gamma's team finds the laboratory.) Gamma: Your bodies must be around here somewhere. Stefan: I know they must be here. (Gamma and the others look at something shocking off-screen.) Gamma: Are those your...?! (Back to Cooler's group, Cooler tends to the unconscious TJ.) Kisa: Oh no! TJ! (Cooler checks TJ's pulse.) Cooler: He's alive, but his injuries are critical. (Emperor Murgatroyd is heard laughing.) Emperor Murgatroyd: Oh, dear. It appears that you are, as you say, in a fix. What should you do now? Should you help that worthless excuse of a human being or try to find the perfect place to plant that little time bomb in my palace? You decide. (Emperor Murgatroyd laughs again. Kisa begins to sob.) Kisa: (Sobbing) Why?! (Elsewhere, Desiree and her group have defeated the guards.) Leafy: Did you hear that, Miss Desiree? Desiree: Yes. As usual, my brother would stoop low as to ambush an innocent bystander. Now that we took care of the guards, let's help Cooler's team. (Desiree and her group rush to Cooler's group.) Desiree: What happened to TJ? (Kisa is sobbing.) Kisa: (Sobbing) TJ is hurt! Desiree: Don't worry. We'll help him. Leafy: What's wrong with him? Marcus: Look at the wounds all over his body. He's covered in laser burns. Desiree: Oh my! We must get him madical help right away! Marcus: That's what Cooler said. Cooler: Can any of you teleport? Desiree: Yes. (Bonsai carries the unconscious TJ on his back.) Bonsai: I'll get him to the nearest hospital. Good luck! (Bonsai and TJ disappear. Kisa is sobbing hysterically. Cooler comforts Kisa.) Cooler: Don't worry, Kisa. I'm sure TJ will be okay. (Back at the laboratory, Gamma and his group found the Unlucky Thirteen's real bodies. Each of them is contained in a cryogenic glass container.) Stefan: It's them! Our real bodies. Smokey: Eew. Gamma: Well, now that we found your real bodies, how do we free them? Stefan: Let me think... I remember the password the emperor put in. Gamma: Howler, you know what to do. Howler: Aroo! You got it! Stefan, what is the password? Stefan: The password is 3-3-5-4-3-2-3. Howler: Got it. (Howler puts in the password.) Howler: Got it! (The ice melts and the real bodies of Stefan and the others wake up.) Real Stefan(Stefan): Huh? Where am I? Gamma: Are you the real Stefan? Stefan: Yes. I don't know how you did it, but thank you for freeing us. Robot Stefan: Now, all that's left is for Cooler and his group to plant the time bomb and get us all out of here. Bright Eyes: Mr. Gamma, where's Tony? (Back at the puppy pound, Tony is seen looking forlorn. Worry Wart and Twitchia enter.) Tony: Am I cursed? Is my transformation a curse to me? I can't fight the emperor but at the same time, I have to help my friends. I don't know what to do now. Who do I turn? Twitchia: Tony? (Tony turns to Twitchia and Worry Wart.) Tony: Hello, Twitchia. Hello, Worry Wart. What brings you two here? Worry Wart: Are you really leaving the pound? (Tony hugs Twitchia and Worry Wart.) Tony: Yes. I can't afford to stay here. Everyone will hate me if I continue to stay here. I have to leave. (Twitchia and Worry Wart hug Tony and tears leave their eyes.) Worry Wart: Tony... (Back at the palace, Gamma's team meets up with Cooler's team.) Gamma: We found the Unlucky Thirteen's real bodies. Now, it's down to destroying Emperor Murgatroyd's palace with the time bomb. Now, one of us will have to fight the emperor. So, who will do the job? (Desiree was about to raise her hand, but Marcus and Momo step forward.) Marcus: Momo and I will. Stefan, is it true that Emperor Murgatroyd hates jokes? Stefan: Yes. Marcus: Come on, Momo. Let's go. (Marcus then goes to Elaine and kisses her.) Marcus: If Momo and I don't come back, take good care of my pets. (Marcus and Momo rush off.) Desiree: If anyone is going to fight my brother, it's me. (Desiree draws her sword.) Desiree: I'll make him pay for killing my father. (Desiree rushes off. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Worry Wart and Twitchia consult Tony.) Tony: I'm serious about this decision. I am leaving the pound and I don't want anyone to follow me. Worry Wart: About your godchildren? Tony: They'll have to forget about me. Besides, I don't deserve to be their godfather. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Desiree Murgatroyd, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, TJ Rigs, and Tony Rigs. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony